The present invention relates to an apparatus, method and system for electronic readers to be used by personnel operating in sensitive environments wherein inherently safe electronic equipment is either preferable or required, said environments include, but are not limited to, living and working within a hyperbaric/hypobaric containment vessel.
The fundamental purpose of this invention is to provide a safe reliable mobile media device that will allow people that work or operate in environments where electronic safety is particularly important, such environments include, but are not limited to, individuals placed under hyperbaric or hypobaric conditions; it provides an alternative means to communicate to the outside world through Internet applications. In addition, the ability to read electronic books, download and upload technical information, curriculum and personal data.
At this time there is no know device that incorporates a combination of inherently safe electronic hardware specifically designed for continuous use in ambient operating pressures greater than 1 ATM in addition to continuous operation in high concentrations of mixed gases, other than normal Oxygen-Nitrogen atmospheric gases.
In the prior art, there are three common hardware components, which either can pose economic hardship through damage and waste or through great danger of personnel harm while placed under hyperbaric conditions.
1 The most common component of the mobile media devices are LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) screens. LCD screens have a proven history of fracture while under intense pressure, which may pose a potential harm to the persons operating under said pressure. Further, the devices are rendered useless once the LCD is fractured.
2 The second most common component found in standard media devices are the LED (Light Emitting Diode) and CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Light) backlight bulbs. LED and CCFL bulbs can pose both hardship and potential danger to the Hyperbaric/Hypobaric occupants. These bulbs are fabricated with a glass enclosure with toxic chemicals contained therein, and when said bulb glass fractures or breaks under hyperbaric pressure, or Hypobaric vacuum said toxic chemicals are released together with dangerous glass shards and said toxic gaseous chemicals and glass shards will contaminate the breathing gas environment as well as expose the operating personnel to possible lacerations. Human lacerations under hyperbaric/hypobaric conditions are far more susceptible to infections. Further, breathing toxic gases can lead to respiratory complications for the occupant.
3 The third and most dangerous component is the standard NiCad and or Lithium battery. These batteries pose a proven high risk to the occupants due to the potential risk of flash fires that can burn with intense heat. These flash fires not only produce intense heat but also emit deadly poisonous gases. A situation with combustion and fire can leave the occupants trapped under pressure in conditions that can be fatal.
The present invention solves all of these aforementioned problems existing in the prior art, by providing a unique design, arrangement and system of a number of electronic components, said unique design, arrangement and system eliminating the dangers and disadvantages set forth above, and providing an electronic reader/writer assembly that is inherently safe in the extreme operating pressures/vacuum and gaseous conditions for human personnel working for extended periods in said extreme conditions. Said unique electronic reader/writer tablet design, arrangement and system invention is more particularly described below.